1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to holsters, and in particular to an improved feature preventing unauthorized withdrawal in a holster of the type wherein the pistol is drawn by pulling upwardly.
2. Decription of the Prior Art
A continuing problem faced by police officers is preventing withdrawal of their pistols from the rear by an assailant. There are various holster designs with features to prevent unauthorized withdrawal. One type of holster has an opening extending along the front edge with the sides pressing against the pistol, so that the pistol is withdrawn by pressing forward. An assailant from the rear would normally pull rearward and upward, thus these holsters have features to prevent the upward withdrawal. For example, there may be an internal shoulder bearing against the top of the revolver cylinder. Also there may be a trigger guard pocket that covers the trigger guard member, such as shown in my U.S. Pat. Des. 234,137.
These safety features can not be used with conventional holsters that are closed at the front and rear since the pistol is drawn by pulling in an upward direction. Many officers prefer the conventional type holster as opposed to the open front holster, therefore it is desirable to provide additional safety features in the conventional type holster that prevent unauthorized withdrawal by an assailant.
Another disadvantageous feature of pistol holsters that makes them more subsceptible to being withdrawn by an assailant is that frequently there is a substantial gap between the pistol handle and the user's body. A certain amount of space is necessary to facilitate drawing of the revolver by the officer, however a large gap also makes the pistol easier to be grabbed by an assailant. Many holsters have a reinforcing plate between the belt loop assembly and holster body that is bent at a fixed angle to prevent the handle from protruding outward too far. Reinforcing plates, however, can be accidentally bent by an officer when seated, thus changing the desired angle. In addition, officers frequently may desire to change the angle to provide a better fit and to allow a jacket to be inserted within the gap. In warmer weather, when no jacket is required, the additional space between the belt loop assembly and pistol handle may be unnecessarily wide.
Another disadvantageous feature of pistol holsters is that the holster material, normally leather, softens with wear, thus the belt loop looses its firm grip on the belt, allowing the holster to slide along the belt. A slipping holster is disconcerting to the user, and the looseness makes it easier for an assailant to obtain the revolver in a struggle with the officer.